1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image formation apparatuses, and more particularly, to an image formation apparatus employed as a copy machine, a facsimile apparatus, or a composite machine thereof
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional digital copy machines with a memory function (one type of an image formation apparatus) is known. The memory function is provided to store read image data and task contents (number of copies, copy magnification rate and the like). By virtue of the memory function, input of image data and contents of a task and output of an image (copy output) can be carried out independently. One task is referred to as one job. A copy machine that has a plurality of jobs registered and executed in order is called a multi job copy machine.
In the case where a multi job copy machine is commonly used by a plurality of users, the person to register a new job can identify the time required until that newly registered job will be executed from the data amount of unprocessed job remaining in the memory.
In a multi job copy machine, the content (number of copies, magnification rate and the like) of a job registered in the memory and not yet processed may be corrected and modified. For example, when the number of copies to be taken is to be increased by correction, the time required for executing the job will be prolonged than the time prior to correction.
This means that the starting and ending time of a subsequent job will be delayed. Inconvenience will be caused to other users if the starting time and ending time of a job input by another user is delayed.